Impurity: The Golden Guard
by MatrVincent
Summary: [ON HIATUS] After two years of hunting down a terror known as "Evil Leafy", an object with telepathic powers, Banana has decided to accept a job as an Exec. Producer for the biggest object show, consisting of 20 object all-stars. Knowing the risks of the show sparking attention from his foe, he knows he must once again protect the ones he loves. Based on my BFDI Survivor show.


**Greetings everyone, and welcome to my first ever fan fic! This story is based off of several different shows. Firstly, in the mentioned "object show" that will happen within the story, there will be 20 shows mentioned. These are all real and most of them can be viewed on YouTube. I highly suggest you check them out!**

 **Secondly, the following story is an adaptation of what the story would've been for my cancelled YouTube series "II Survivor". I've been wanting to revive it somehow, and up until recently, I didn't know how. I feel this is the best way to give back to the community, as I can write freely without deadlines and without the hassle of making like 50 pictures for every scene, editing them together, adding music and dialogue, rinse, lather, repeat.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! Criticism is strongly appreciated! Take care, and enjoy!**

* * *

Journal Entry 1

 _Day 6_

 _Writer: Banana_

 _Location: Stirling Plains - Northeast Quadrant - 2 miles from camp_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I firmly believe that this experience will really be something extraordinary to write about. It definitely has been a while since I was in this whole business of "object shows." Around two years to be exact!_

 _I must admit, it has been quite hard forgetting the experience of being that hazy intern on some obscure show that suddenly got caught up in this whole fiasco about mind control and revenge and such, especially since I haven't given myself a break searching for the missing pieces of that puzzle._

 _Hmm… note to self; refrain from writing in pen if you are to make a mistake._

 _This probably wasn't the best way to introduce myself. Let's start again. My name is Banana. By the name, you can probably connect the dots and tell that I am indeed a banana. I believe myself to be intelligent, or at the very least attempting to create the illusion of such. I tend to be very friendly to the people around me, as I would want them to feel the same about myself. Like… I would strive to be the tuxedo you'd wear at a fancy gala or… something along those lines, as opposed to that one shirt at the bottom of the pile you neglect because you don't want people to judge you hanging around with that kind of shirt on. You know the one. We all have one._

 _...Clearly, I'm talking figuratively. I'm very sorry to anyone in the future reading this, near or far. You will learn quickly that I have a side of myself known to be quite awkward that tends to say wrong things at the wrong times. Like this time, for example, as I'm trying to be serious, and I make that previous analogy. Hooray!_

 _Returning to the main subject… introductions! I suppose you can say I'm quite passionate about the things I do, such as writing. I've been told I'm quite empathetic towards other people or things. I'm also honest, which can be seen in my writing, and hopefully will be displayed to you, the reader, as my little adventure goes along. Don't worry, I'll cover what this 'adventure' is later._

 _Okay, next topic… backstory. I suppose you have the right to know if you are to know the full story, at least from my perspective, that is._

 _I suppose my true story begins around six years ago, starting with a show called 'BFDI Survivor'. I was low on funds, and in order to be able to pay for my college of choice, and supposedly start my career in writing, I had to get a job. I had developed somewhat of a fascination for these so-called 'object shows'. Mind you, everyone had. It was all the craze was about back in the days. The problem was that I could never pass as a contestant, let alone even make it on to one of those shows. Besides, the chances of winning a prize on said shows was usually around 1 in 20. I would have to best nineteen other competitive, money-crazed lunatics, challenge by challenge, elimination through elimination, and worst of all... I'd have to interact with them daily and get on their 'good sides.' Luckily for me, there was somewhat of a demand for staff on some shows, and the best pay happened to be on this 'BFDI Survivor' show. According to the sources I had found, this show was an apparent spin-off of another series titled 'Battle for Dream Island'. That was what had really peaked my interest, as Battle for Dream Island, or 'BFDI', as it was frequently called, was_ _ **the**_ _most popular object show of all-time, as it had been the first object show to be televised and released to a worldwide audience. The show also, however, had its fair share of controversy, as since the program had high production value, they were always facing budget cuts, and there was that finale where the show was labeled a fake by many, due to its depiction of a species of "speaker boxes" being a sort of alien race. They had tried a season 2 with a new host, but the program was ultimately cancelled due to backlash from the fanbase._

 _That should've been my first clue._

 _Unfortunately for me, there was a reason for that opening on the show. The spin-off series had the same host. The proclaimed character 'Speaker Box'. He was known for his arrogance and displeasure towards his contestants, and thus, prepared the worst of challenges for them to go through. Turns out, he expressed his feelings the same way to his staff, which resulted in a lot of people either being fired or leaving the show themselves. A tip from a staff member couldn't even save me from that. After learning of this, I realized that what I was doing was too fast for my standards, and resorted to applying for a smaller job on the show, which ultimately led me to become an intern for BFDI Survivor._

 _It became apparent to the production team shortly afterwards that, despite their efforts to expand their search for proper employees that were hard-working but wouldn't recoil at Speaker Box's harsh personality, it became too expensive hiring new people when they would always quit. A decision was ultimately made to just stick it out with what crew they had left for the final ten episodes of the series._

 _I quickly became the most overworked intern in possibly the entire existence of object shows, or any show for that matter. I essentially was doing the jobs of cameraman, best boy, propmaker, and of course, intern, all at once, because no one else was there to take the mantle, and I was only making money for one of those jobs. Through it all, however, I was forced to stay in order to receive the money I required for my dreams to come true._

 _There were some ups to the whole business, however. Some of the contestants were bearable enough to talk to whenever I had time to talk to them. One of them, named Golf Ball, I had actually saved from an unfortunate prank, and surprisingly ended up developing somewhat of an interest towards her. I'll even admit that the experience made up for itself, as several of my abilities were certainly improved, and had made me a much different person._

 _The peak of it all, however, came around the nineteenth produced episode. The strain of working so many jobs had eventually gotten to me, and I was forced with no other choice but to snap. I would've become just another bit of a statistic of objects who quit the show. I had even put on a show during an elimination with me yelling at Speaker Box, hoping it would phase him into maybe cutting me some pity from his cold interior. What he did was much worse than fire me. He ultimately reassigned me to live inside an enclosed area where the other eliminated contestants were staying, and "make sure none of them would escape", although, to be fair, I still think he did it out of hatred. What happened after my reassignment was something I could've never imagine was actually possible._

 _Arriving in the Tiny Loser Chamber, which was an… interesting name, per say, I was welcomed with an oddity involving four of the eliminated contestants; Pencil, Needle, Snowball, and Yellow Face, who were all alarmingly angered at the fact that they'd been in the enclosed area for the long haul. What was weirder was that the former three were all some of the first eliminated, while the latter was strikingly caught cheating and was punished. Despite myself confirming with the other contestants that they had no intention to go supposedly insane, two more had lost their minds within the next few days. It was starting to become apparent that the reason this was happening was due to some sort of virus released inside the TLC, supposedly lingering from the start of the series, that became more powerful over time. I had decided to research the behavior patterns of these 'infected' individuals in hopes to find a cure._

 _I eventually discovered, albeit the hard way, that the virus was caused by an individual by the name of 'Evil Leafy', who had the ability to take an object's anger and hatred, and use it to gain control of an object's body. What was worse was that it could spread like the common cold, so if you were to stand near an infected person, then the virus would slowly and surely take control of you. I was apparently the key to all mayhem breaking out, as I had the ability to release the contestants from the chamber, and with nothing I could do against such a force, and without a cure, I had lost control._

 _I retain no memory of my time infected, although I believe that after I left the TLC, I came across my study notes that I had written about the infected contestants. Seeing this apparently allowed me to regain control of my body, and allowed me to realize that the cure was to be reminded of who you truly were. For me, it was my notes that I had displayed so much passion in writing._

 _Geez, looking back on what I've written, I've seriously spent a ton of time talking about BFDI Survivor. I'll wrap this segment up quickly, but I assure you it is for good reason. Anyways, while the infected contestants merged with the infected from the Jury House, and spread their chaos towards the then Final 5, I was able to cure some of the other contestants and create a sort of resistance. We were able to broadcast a message to nearby objects in order to receive their help and stand up to the infection. We subdued the infected contestants, and were able to remind them of who they truly were. After things were sorted out, the show continued as normal, and eventually, a winner was announced, and the show came to a close._

 _So why am I telling you this? Well, I did say this experience would be something extraordinary to write about, but not only because of the opportunity, but because of what the opportunity is and how dangerous something of its caliber is. Despite us subduing those infected, Evil Leafy was able to escape, as well as a few loyal followers of hers. After the show had ended, I had no choice but to abandon my college dreams in order to ensure that Evil Leafy wouldn't return. I sacrificed my future in order to protect everyone else's futures. It's a bittersweet ending for me, but if the threat is left unattended, no one will earn the happy ending they so desire. I had met an individual named MePhone4, who was hired to produce a second season, shortly before the first season had ended. He had wanted me to be his co-host, and I took it as an opportunity to be near the action. Alas, the season ended up going belly-up after some risks were realized about this second season, and how it could attract the attention that would bring the world's destruction. It has been two years since then, and I have certainly changed a lot as a person. Growing up from that experience has made me a much more focused and stoic figure, for the better._

 _All I could see in front of me was this future of me protecting the ones I loved… up until around four months ago. I had received a call from my old partner MePhone4. In an effort to revive the "object show", he had been hired to produce a program, taking twenty contestants from twenty different object shows to create an all-star showing that would, by his words, "bring in great ratings and ultimately resurrect the trend." He told me he knew of my financial issues and dreams to go to college, and had referred me to the production team. They voted almost unanimously to hire me as an executive producer on the show. Of course, I grew mad at MePhone for supporting this show, for it would bring many risks with it, one of which potentially being Evil Leafy's return. When I learned that there was no way to stop it now, I had no other choice but to accept the job._

 _Being back in the saddle of object shows started out odd, but over the three months of pre-production, I found myself more relaxed and excited for such an opportunity. I certainly wasn't as stressed at things as I used to be, and although I am still cautious towards what is ahead of me, I'm strangely optimistic about it. This opportunity certainly is one in a million, and I hope to make the most of it. And if Evil Leafy or any of her loyal subjects are to show their faces, I will still be ready to save the ones I love, no matter what I have to do to reach that goal._

 _The show begins filming in a few days, with the introduction of the host, the contestants, and the teams. I am quite excited to see who they've chosen as competitors, as they've kept it quite secret as to whom they've chosen. However, I do know some hints that have been given to me, as I have an extra pair of ears through my partner MePhone. I've learned that there will be someone from BFDI that is a good friend of mine. There's a contestant with a supposed mental disorder that auditioned for the show to spread awareness about it… I think there's a character with an identity crisis too… I hear there's even a character that yields powers of telekinesis!_

 _But I must remain focused. I cannot lose sight of what would happen if I were to lose focus and Evil Leafy were to attack. All the lives lost, and all the dreams shattered. I cannot give Evil Leafy what she wants._

 _As the series continues, I will occasionally add new entries to my journal, so that no matter what happens in this series, whether something bad happens or not, future readers will know the_ _truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth._

 _And I guess with that, I will draw my first journal entry to a close. I don't know what's in store for me, but whatever it is, I'll have to be ready for it. I must be, because if I'm not… things could very much turn impure very quickly. Take care reader. I hope your future is the one I strived for._

* * *

 **And there you have it! That is the prologue to my first fan fic on this website. Any questions I will be willing to answer, and any criticism I will be willing to take.**

 **I know everything is written in italic in the prologue. That's normal. Whenever Banana writes a journal entry, the words will be in italic, and of course, since this entire chapter is a journal entry... it's all in italic. Hooray!**


End file.
